


Best decision?

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes moving to the USA is really the best decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best decision?

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, translated into English
> 
> the name of the son (Lin) was created by me (because I needed a name for this!)

"Papa, Papa," Lin Yinsen cheered and shook his father's arm.

Ho Yinsen looked up from his documents. "What's the matter?" he asked and smiled at his son.

Lin took Ho's arm and tried to hale him to the window. Ho grinned, put his pen finally down and stood up. Lin ran to the window, Ho followed him.

As far as the eye can see everything was covered with snow. Ho smiled and put a hand on Lin's shoulder.

 

Ho always wondered if moving to the USA really was the best decision. But things like this proved that it really was...


End file.
